


Холм Чёрного Колдовства

by Loftr, Vereg



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereg/pseuds/Vereg
Summary: Вокруг темнота, много темноты, и в сыне она поселилась...
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 4





	Холм Чёрного Колдовства

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2016 году.

Вязкая тишина замшелых стен, казалось, всасывала звуки их шагов. Не было слышно ни бряцания оружия, ни беспокойного ржания коней оставленных за мостом. Леголас чувствует вражьи чары по одному вдоху гнилостного воздуха, по сети трещин, расходящихся на черных стенах. Их подстерегает тишина, царящая здесь. Это странно, но не видно ни прислужников Темного, ни, слава Эру, назгулов. Их заманивают, уводят, — думает он и все же дает приказ отряду разойтись по сети этого лабиринта.

Трандуил со стоном поднял голову. Грубая темнота проникала в каждые клеточки сознания, погружала все глубже в себя. Тело уже мелко подрагивало от побоев, которые он как-то получил… Владыка ничего не помнит, лишь то, что миновал цепь внутренних сторожевых постов и потом направился к самым дальним, которые собирался обойти один за другим. Вокруг была такая тишина и спокойствие, что он даже не сразу обнаружил, что оказался так близко к окраине Леса. А потом все перед глазами потухло. Он не чувствовал боли, не чувствовал ничьего присутствия, лишь темнота, что окутывала его.  
Он приходил несколько раз в себя, но тьма не отступала и вновь сознание покидало его с мыслью, что Темный смог добраться до него, до его царства. Даже когда ему удавалось прийти в чувство, то тишина никак не рассеивалась. В голову начали закрадываться мысли, что его никогда не найдут.

Большинство спускаются к нижним площадкам, законно полагая, что их Владыка там. Леголас, вместе с нескольким воинами, отправляется наверх, туда, где можно было бы созвать их всех, подув в рог. Залы здесь вырублены в форме шестигранников, на каждой стороне которых были другие. И там они опять постепенно расходились. Тишина поглощала их голоса, вскоре он совсем не слышит своих товарищей. Это словно давит изнутри, не выдержав, он зовет Трандуила в голос.

Король всматриваясь в темноту, но ничего нет. Привиделось… Все это уловки Темного… Руки затекли, и из-под оков начинала сочиться кровь. Голова снова опустилась, и он почти повис на цепях, пытаясь погрузится в спасительное забытье.

Внимание Леголаса привлекает один ход, из которого дует сухой ветер, неся мутные шлейфы песка и мелкого крошева сухих листьев. Он решает идти туда. Ход расширяется, превращаясь в очередную площадку. Здесь как-то иначе, чем в других, он оглядывается и замечает красный сполох, словно язык пламени из-за остова скалы, в которой вырублена крепость.

Слышится скрежет металла, отражающийся от стен. Это точно, это здесь! Он пускается бегом. Отец… Словно кукла, которую повесили на цепи. Голова его опущена и волосы закрывают лицо.  
— Трандуил! — внутри все немеет. Он замечает, как капли крови стекают по белой коже из-под кандалов.

Король поднимает голову, но будто не видит его. У него чуть измученное лицо… Измученное, но все равно прекрасное. «Не время думать об этом…» — отгоняет он мысль и подходит ближе. _«Отчего же не время?_ — звучит в голове чужой шипящий голос. — _Подойди к нему, прикоснись. Тебе ведь так редко удается это, а ты так любишь его»_. Только тут Леголас замечает, что Трандуил раздет и на нем только его алая мантия. Он замирает, переводя взгляд от длинной шеи к груди, животу и бедрам. Кожа у него молочно-белая, чистая… Трандуил вдруг невнятно стонет и бормочет что-то, словно зовет.

То оцепенение, что овладело им, спадает. Принц тихо подходит ближе.  
— Отец, — он легко касается лица Короля. — Ты слышишь меня?..

 _«А его волосы? Мягкие, гладкие, правда к ним хочется прикоснуться? »_ — продолжает голос.

Трандуил тяжело опускает голову и смотрит неверящим взглядом. Теплая ладонь, к которой он инстинктивно потянулся, родные черты лица. Нет, он не верит, не может… это все козни Темного…  
— Леголас, — все равно шепчут губы.  
— Да, — подтверждает молодой эльф, обводя скулы и подбородок. — Что произошло? — сейчас не время для вопросов, понимает он, но все равно тянет время. Принц касается его виска и запускает пальцы в длинные волосы.

_«Обними его, поцелуй. Когда еще у тебя будет возможность»._

Трандуил пытается зацепиться за мысль, но та ускользает, как вода из горсти. Произошло?.. В голове ничего не проясняется, лишь пустота, которая отдает тупой болью в затылке. Он не замечает ничего, лишь тепло, что исходит от сына. Он замерз, сильно.  
— Не помню, — хрипло отзывается Владыка.  
— Тебя не ранили? — он переходит от подбородка к шее, коротко поглаживая ее кончиками пальцев.

Трандуил мотает головой и тяжело выдыхает.  
— Руки, — слетает с губ прежде, чем он успевает осмыслить.

Леголас что-то бормочет. Его клинки, конечно, могут разрезать цепи, как сырое дерево но… позволит ли Трандуил, точнее, сможет ли он к нему еще так прикоснуться, когда освободит?..  
Он приоткрывает алую накидку, открывая белые плечи. Не сдержавшись, Леголас прижимается к месту, где шея переходит в плечо приоткрытыми губами.

Трандуил дергается, когда чувствует поцелуй. Цепи звенят и оковы еще больше разрывают кожу, из-за чего эльф не сдерживает тихого стона боли. Он слишком ослаб, слишком…  
— Леголас? — в голосе скользит непонимание, и старший эльф старается столкнуться взглядом с сыном.

Принц отрывается от его плеча и обхватывает лицо ладонями.  
— Все хорошо, — твердо говорит он.  
Взгляд у Трандуила непонимающий, замутненный… Он переводит взгляд с глаз на губы. Обычно чуть алые сейчас они бледные как увядающие цветы. Им нужна жизнь, нужна краска. Леголас полностью накрывает их своими.

Трандуил не понимает, что происходит. Оттолкнуть, уйти от прикосновения, сделать хоть что-нибудь, ведь это неправильно. Так нельзя. Он сжимает челюсть, не позволяя сыну зайти дальше, и пытается хоть немного отстраниться назад.

Леголас сам не замечает, как его осторожное касание становится все требовательнее. Трандуил старается отвернуться и приходится сильно стиснуть его подбородок и сжать волосы, не позволяя, отстранится. Словно черная волна прокатывается у него в голове ото лба к затылку. Владыка медленно сдается, чувствуя, как давят на нижнюю челюсть, приоткрывая против воли рот. Чужой язык тут же сталкивается с его, касается зубов и неба.  
Трандуил зажмуривается, стараясь отвлечься от всего этого.

Чувствуя его панику, Леголас оставляет его губы в покое и прижимается щекой к щеке. Трется о нее, вдыхает осенний запах волос и шепчет что-то ласковое, что любит, что не причинит вреда. Трандуил немного успокаивается и сильнее прижимается к нему.

Принц чуть улыбается, продолжая говорить что-то спокойное и мерное, попутно снимая с себя легкий кожаный нагрудник лучника, скидывает колчан, которой падает с глухим стуком.

От этого звука Трандуил дергается, как будто его снова опалил огонь великих змей, смотрит на сына и как будто не узнает. Глаза… Глаза больше не светятся той жизнью. По рукам текут маленькие дорожки крови, которые вызывают мелкую дрожь.  
— Освободи, — шепчет, устало смотря на Леголаса.  
— Да, конечно, — обещает он и принимается осыпать его лицо быстрыми поцелуями.

Он видит кровь, но не может его сейчас освободить, он слишком впечатлен шелковым прикосновением к его языку и восхитительно гладкой внутренней стороне губ. Леголас сильнее распахивает его мантию и трется о голую грудь своей, затянутой в шероховатую шерсть.

Трандуил тяжело выдыхает, когда грубая ткань трется о кожу. Паника начинает завладевать разумом, когда в голову закрадываются запретные мысли. Как будто кто-то вложил, как будто кто-то специально подталкивает.  
— Леголас, — в который раз шепчет, пытаясь остановить его.

Он словно не слышит, снова целует его в губы и оглаживает тело. Крепкая грудь, свод ребер… Ладонь перемещается на спину и проводит по линии позвоночника, поднимается и слегка массирует.

Трандуил отворачивает голову, разрывая поцелуй, и старается как можно дальше уйти от прикосновений. Запястья противно жгут, но лучше это, чем то, что предлагает Леголас. Вокруг темнота, много темноты, и в сыне она поселилась.

Леголасу не остановиться, но и не настаивает, когда Трандуил отводит голову. Он переходит на скулу, проводит губами к уху и прихватывает его острый кончик. Ладони гладят бедра, поясницу. Язык проводит по чувствительной коже под ухом.

— Остановись, — собрав все силы, строго говорит он и переводит решительный взгляд на Леголаса. Он старается не отзывается на дары сына, подводит разум, который твердит, чтобы все это тут же прекратить.

— Разве это плохо? — жарко шепчет прямо в ухо Леголас. Проводит ладонями вверх по бокам, сжимает соски между пальцами, чуть потирает их. Губы вновь пылко целуют шею, прихватывают и посасывают кожу.

— Это неправильно. Это не ты, — Трандуил старается держать себя в руках, плотно прикрыв глаза. Он не поддастся, нет. Но эти руки и губы просто заставляют не слушать крики здравого смысла.

— Не я?.. — он тесно прижимается своими бедрами к его и слегка трется. — Спроси меня что-нибудь, что знаем только мы двое.  
Он стонет от того, как ему хорошо, даже сквозь ткань. Как же будет без… Леголас расстегивает свой камзол, прикрывающий бедра, губы пока продолжают целовать его шею, тонкие ключицы и впадинку между ними.

— Это он… Он тебя толкает в свою темноту.  
Дыхание учащается, и тело все больше и больше сдается. Он слышит, как сын расстегивает камзол, но не открывает глаза. Так спокойней, так хоть не видишь «мертвые» глаза. Он боится того, насколько далеко зайдет Леголас, боится, что сын поддастся сладостным обещаниям Темного.

— Нет. Я люблю тебя, — прерывисто шепчет принц.  
Он чуть спускается вниз, опираясь ладонью о гладкий камень, гладит внутреннею сторону бедер. Облизывает бледные чуть напрягшиеся соски, легко дует на них и обводит языком.

Трандуил закусывает нижнюю губу до крови и вжимается в скалу позади себя. Руки сжимаются в кулаки и так хочется оттолкнуть его от себя, так хочется притянуть ближе… Нет, это неправильно, он же его отец.  
— Я не хочу, — нервно шепчет он.  
— Я не сделаю ничего плохого, — уверяет Леголас.  
— Нет, — почти рычит старший эльф.

В попытке освободить руки дергает их вниз, что вызывает боль. Как будто кто-то лезвием проводит по запястьям.  
— Тише, — уговаривает сын, обнимая за талию одной рукой и начиная поглаживать его плоть другой.

Все мысли в голове смешиваются и тут же вылетают, когда он чувствует горячую ладонь. «Неправильно, неправильно», — не прекращало биться где-то в сознании, когда тело, кажется, перестало давно слушаться. Он тяжело дышит, старается думать о чем-нибудь другом, о чем угодно, только бы…

Не давая отцу опомниться Леголас продолжает ласкать его, осторожно сдвигая крайнюю плоть. Другая рука с нажимом гладит поясницу.  
Трандуил прогибается в спине, сильнее толкаясь в руку сына. Внизу живота скручивается тугой узел, который заглушает все доводы.  
— Не надо, — просит, почти стонет, продолжая сильнее толкаться.

Улыбнувшись его реакции, Леголас легко целует Короля в мочку уха и становится на колено. Язык старательно ласкает плоть отца, а пальцы судорожно распускают пояс. В паху сладко ноет и сильно и быстро бьется пульс. От удовольствия он даже на мгновение выпускает отца, застонав, когда сжимает свой член.

Трандуил вторит ему. Уже все равно, правильно или нет, жар, который растекается по всему телу, заполняет все его существо и спускается куда-то вниз. Оно заставляет желать большего, желать то, что запрещено.

Леголас сжимает губы ровно под головкой, обводит ее языком. Отстегивает от пояса флягу с медовой настойкой. «Конечно, не достаточно, но порой используют даже воду…» Неторопливо двигая головой, он снимает крышку и щедро плескает жидкость себе на ладонь. Потерев пальцы друг о друга, он убеждается, что те достаточно скользкие и проводит ими по ложбинке между ягодицами.

Трандуил замирает, чувствуя пальцы сына. Страх вытесняет возбуждение, и он старается отстранится. Нет, он не позволит, он не…  
Леголас отвлекает его, гладя и массируя тугие яички, не прекращая ласку языком. Пальцы неторопливо обводят и надавливают на вход в его тело, чтобы Трандуил привык к его прикосновениям.

Трандуил закидывает голову назад, чувствуя, как воздух загустел и почти не попадает ему в легкие. Стоны, которые перерастали в рыки, и темнота, что начинает плясать разноцветными пятнами. Удовольствие туже затягивает все внизу в тугой узел, который вот-вот лопнет.  
— Леголас, — как в горячке повторяет он его имя. И тут же шипит, и отстраняется назад, когда принц вводит один палец, двигает им и сгибает. Неприятно, но это всего лишь начало. — Нет… Я не хочу.

Молодой эльф встает на ноги.  
— Ш-ш-ш… — обдает он горячим дыханием висок Трандуила.  
Прижимается к нему и трется своим членом о его, потом вместе ласкает их рукой.  
Второй палец движется в узкой складке тела, гладя изнутри чувствительные стенки.

Пальцы толкаются дальше, находят чувствительный бугорок и трутся об него. Он выпускает свой член и сжимает только отца, чтобы все не закончилось раньше времени. Пальцы повторяют свое касание снова и снова, постепенно к ним присоединяется третий.

Трандуил прогибается в пояснице, сильнее прижимается к груди сына. Боль, которая тут же сменяется на удовольствие, когда тот по особенному его касается. Рука, которая сжимает член у основания, не дает кончить, не дает получить такое нужное удовольствие, из-за чего он почти что скулит.  
— Пожалуйста, — горячо шепчет эльф. — Пожалуйста…

Нельзя терять такой момент — понимает Леголас, отпускает член отца, вынимает покрасневшие пальцы и подхватывает Трандуила под коленями.  
— Обхвати меня ногами.

Он, как в забвении, послушно обхватывает сына за талию и тесно прижимается к нему, пытаясь потереться плотью, пытаясь удержать наслаждение, которое впивается тонкими иглами в самые чувствительные места.

Леголас любовно целует его в уголок рта, приставляет член к входу и входит только головкой. Одна ладонь обхватывает затылок, чтобы не сталкивался с камнем, другая придерживает под поясницей, не позволяя отстраниться.

Трандуил дергается и пытается отодвинуться, но рука сильнее прижимает его к сыну. Он не может понять, когда позволил ему такое.  
— Не надо, — судорожно выдыхает эльф, впиваясь ногтями в свои ладони.

Леголас трется о грудь так, чтобы края одежды раздражали твердые соски. В мягком ритме он двигает бедрами, входя не глубоко, только чтобы задеть чувствительное место, заставляя Трандуила стонать и кусать губы. Отец слишком резко подается вперед и вскрикивает от боли.

— Осторожно, — бормочет Леголас и подается назад. Отец двигается в одном с ним ритме, можно не держать. Теперь рука, что придерживала снизу, обхватывает член Трандуила, двигаясь вверх, когда он почти выходил и вниз, когда опять толкался вперед.

Каждый толчок сопровождается тихим стоном и ему хочется обнять сына, но руки до сих пор в кандалах, которые усиливают ощущения. Он старался двигаться так, чтобы плоть сына каждый раз задевала чувственное место. Быстрее, ему нужно быстрее. Трандуил закрывает глаза и тянется к сыну за поцелуем. Почувствовать… он хочет его почувствовать глубже, острее, сильнее.

Леголас отвечает, целует, лаская языком небо. Проникает глубже и отрывисто двигает ладонью, сильно потирая головку большим пальцем.

Цепи с каждым толчком звенят и оковы сильнее натирают и без того израненные запястья. Но Трандуил чувствует, как внутри что-то натягивается и лопается. Он изливается в руку сына с протяжным стоном и впивается в его нижнюю губу, сжимая в себе Леголаса.

Издав рычащий стон, принц замирает. Постепенно Трандуил перестает сжимать его так сильно, и он выходит. Плотные белые капли орошают мантию. Осторожно он спускает отца на пол и переводит дух. У Трандуила подгибаются ноги, и он полностью повисает на цепях, хрипло дыша. Осознание того, что произошло, начинает проявляться.

Леголас привстает на уступ и начинает перепиливать оковы, сдерживающий Короля. В голове звучит довольный хриплый смех, на который он старается не обращать внимания.

«Что я?.. Он…» — стон произошедшего срывается с губ. Они только что… Но как? Почему?.. Трандуил не понимал, почему он так отвечал, почему позволил овладеть собой родному сыну. Цепи больше не держат руки, и он падает на колени. Судорожно вдохнув, эльф обхватывает себя руками, моля, чтобы это был просто сон.  
— Ты совсем замерзнешь, — Леголас садится рядом и притягивает к себе отца, который утыкается лбом в плечо сына и сжимает в пальцах ткань камзола, словно ища спасение.  
— Все хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Мы же никому не причинили этим зла, — шепчет Леголас, баюкая Трандуила как маленького ребенка.

«Никому», «Не причиним», «Люблю»… Все смешалось, не позволяя выделить нужного.  
— Это неправильно, — пальцы сильнее сжали ткань и потянули на себя. — Неправильно, чтобы отец так любил сына, — голос нервно дрожит. — Это его проделки, Леголас. Это все он… Ему нужна земля.  
— Я любил тебя… так и до этого. И это повредило нашему королевству? Этого и не будет, если мы не будем думать об этом как о чем-то дурном, — Леголас поцеловал его в висок.

«Мальчишка… Как же он не понимает?» — спросил он сам себя и сдался, обхватив Леголаса за талию.  
— Идем, нас все ищут, — он закутал Трандуила в его мантию, прикрывая даже вечно выставленную на показ шею.

«А смысл идти туда, куда уже никак не вернешься? Как смотреть в лицо подданным?.. " Трандуил поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за сына и пытаясь устоять на подгибающихся ногах.

Леголас подобрал свой колчан и привел в порядок одежду.  
— Все хорошо, — твердо повторил он.

«Ничего хорошего уже не может быть», — покачал головой Король, тяжело выдыхая.


End file.
